Food processors, oftentimes referred to as blenders, are use to chop, blend or mix a wide variety of foods and beverages, including hot and cold liquids and solids such as ice, fruits, vegetables and the like. In a typical blender, a vessel is provided that removable locates on a base comprising an electric motor. A blade assembly having a plurality of blades is located near the bottom of the vessel and is driven by the motor via a coupling means when the vessel is located on the base.
In order to properly chop, blend or mix foods and beverages they must properly circulate around the vessel and through the blade assemble during operation of the processor. Liquids for example are drawn down the centre of the vessel through the blades and expelled upwardly along the sides of the vessel. However, solids or liquids of a thick consistency or large volume are sometimes unable to circulate properly around the vessel. These solids and thick liquids form a arch around the blades rather than moving through the blades.